


情书

by mooncancer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, ガウェラン, 高兰
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncancer/pseuds/mooncancer
Summary: “请您重返故国之时，前来探望我的坟墓，并为我的灵魂，稍作祈祷。举世无双的骑士啊，他日我的坟墓，请您务必来探。”——如今我应约而来。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 高兰合志稿！可以公开啦~

“此剑乃太阳之化身，燃尽一切污秽的阳炎——转轮胜利之剑！”

火焰的圆阵以金发骑士为中心向外扩散，一气将昂首咆哮的怪物们尽数吞没。高文蓬松的额发下面微微冒出汗水，他伸出手挡在御主面前，示意她暂且不要上前，直到阳炎燃尽怪物尸骸与其中浓缩的玛那，彻底熄灭为止。

“这是今天遇上的第十二群。”咕哒子迅速地掏出手机，在屏幕上敲下战斗记录。“希望这次也有好运气！”

说话间火焰已然熄灭下去，正如字面所言，圣剑的阳炎将怪物污秽丑恶的身躯燃烧殆尽，草地上只留下石油一样的黑色污渍，少女靠近过去，蹲下来仔细地检视着每一寸地面。

“啊！找到了！”

她欢呼一声，用带着手套的手小心地从黑油里面捡起深紫色中散发着幽蓝艳丽光芒的毒针，收进为魔术道具而特制的密封袋里。“二十二、二十三……好的！这样一来素材收集就过半了！辛苦了，高文！”

少女转过头来露出一个大大的笑容，金发的骑士撩了一下头发，本能地正要想两句帅气又撩人的骑士常用语来回应，就听到身后的树林里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

高文立即转身将御主护在身后，举起剑警惕地注视着丛林，树影当中隐约露出闪动的白色铠甲身影，是兰斯洛特，高文微微放松下来——他似乎还拖着什么沉重的东西。

“啊……龙？是飞龙吗？！”咕哒子睁大了眼睛指着兰斯洛特手上的猎物，飞龙破破烂烂的翅膀辗平了大片大片的灌木，在丛林中拖出一条长长的痕迹。兰斯洛特右手倒拎着双足飞龙的爪子，左手高高举起一个密封袋，骑士脸上满是得意的笑容：“御主，剩下的一半素材我已经刷齐了哦。”

“哇——太厉害了吧兰斯洛特！”少女立即欢呼起来，转头扑向紫发的骑士，兴奋地和他一击掌。“单刷哎！我数数，二十四、二十五……”

“在回来的路上还遇到了双足飞龙。”骑士殷勤地介绍着猎物的来历，“虽然没有多少可用的素材，但大家也战斗一整天了吧。御主，高文卿，我们何不去开阔的草地上野炊一番呢？”

御主还在一边数兰斯洛特带回来的战利品，一边在手机上戳来戳去，沉迷于填补素材缺口的满足感中。不远处高文双手拄着圣剑，抬起头来意味深长地看了兰斯洛特一眼。

“您今天似乎格外兴奋，兰斯洛特卿。”

从灵子转移管制室里出来，咕哒子立即哼着歌小快步冲向了仓库，兰斯洛特朝自己的房间走去，半道上高文从后面冒出来，抓着兰斯洛特的肩膀把他拉到走廊的安全门后面。厚重的白色安全门在骑士们的身后摇晃着关上，仅有紧急照明灯微弱光芒的幽暗通道当中，金发的骑士将他的同僚推在门上，露出灿烂的、犹如狮子般凶猛的微笑。

“是因为战斗吗？”高文热切而凶狠地望着兰斯洛特，“您这积极、勇敢、意气昂扬的美丽姿态，在女士面前毫无疑问地散发出自信和魅力的态度，正是只有在卡美洛的旗帜下才得以见到的光景，多么令人怀念啊……”

“……”

兰斯洛特一言不发地低头，翻身把高文压在墙上，吻上他的嘴唇，堵住年长骑士叨叨不休的话语。他紫罗兰的眼瞳在黑暗里闪闪发亮，嘴唇上含着热气，短暂的亲吻又分开，一下、两下，口腔黏膜的相互碰触像是蜜糖一样发腻。

“您……”

突然袭击带来的惊诧只维持了一瞬，高文的行动比谁都快，他将兰斯洛特直推到走廊对面的墙上，双手撑过头顶困住比自己高了半个头的男人。兰斯洛特没有抗议，他的眼光低垂下来，睫毛微微扇动，嘴角一丝似有若无的笑容，无声的神情中满是渴求。多么可爱的、积极主动而又羞涩的男人啊，高文想。这就是战斗带来的激情吗？连从走廊到二人房间的不超过三百米的距离，都长得令人难以忍受了。

脚步快速呼吸急促，电子锁发出哔的一声锁上房门的同时魔力构成的武装也开始崩解，从白银铠甲到黑色内衬一片片剥落消失，露出战士结实的肌肉，和被战斗的兴奋紧张唤起的昂扬欲望。兰斯洛特冲进浴室打开花洒，热水濡湿紫色的汗湿短发，沿着线条优美的脊柱流下。他背对着高文，额头和手臂抵在墙上，溅上了水珠的脸颊和浴室里升腾起的雾气一样绯红，仿佛这就是他在骑士的矜持范围内能够做出的最为直白的邀请。高文从背后抱上去，双手交叉在兰斯洛特胸口揉弄他的乳头，将鼻尖埋进他湿漉漉的头发。

流水哗啦啦地冲过颤抖着的身体、绷紧的小腿、和蜷缩起来扣紧了地面的脚尖。

两个人扭成一团争抢着去亲对方的嘴唇，从浴室滚到床上，甚至来不及擦干身体。浓密的金发还在往下滴着水，就用太阳的光芒去烤干。他们侧着头变换着角度接吻，嘴唇缠绵地轻咂。高文左手握住兰斯洛特双手手腕压在头顶，右手在他身上游走爱抚，用力按揉肌肉，兰斯洛特就用长腿灵活地绕住他的腰和大腿，用脚趾去挑逗他的股间。面对着兰斯洛特罕见的热情态度，高文报以三倍的激情来回应，为双人间的从者们特别准备的大床，就像快要散架的马车一样吱呀作响。

“高文……”

情事的间隙，兰斯洛特半靠在枕头上，抱住在他身上喘息的男人的脖颈。高文抬起头，看到他微微张开了被唾液和热气润湿的鲜艳嘴唇。是想要用嘶哑的声音诉说爱语吗？还是想要索求一个缠绵的长吻呢？高文的心跳暗自加速。但下一秒，床头上的手机就大煞风景地响了起来。

是御主的专用铃声。

是正事，不能不接。高文艰难地从兰斯洛特身上起来爬到床边，清了一下嗓子调整回相对正常的嗓音按下接听键。少女欢快的声音在电话另一头响起：“并没有什么大事，只是通知一下明天的日程安排——明天的计划是去第四特异点收集禁断书页，一号队伍出勤，剑阶的圆桌骑士们还请好好享受这短暂的假期哦~”

语音的末尾玩味地上挑，高文尴尬地笑了一下，耐心地等到女士先挂了电话。他放下手机回过头去，却看到原本半靠在枕上的兰斯洛特又往下滑了一截，肩头和脸颊都藏进了被子里，从被褥底下传来一声叹息。

“兰斯？”高文掀开被褥，低头揉揉侧过身体、蜷缩起来的兰斯洛特的头发。“怎么了？不想做了？”

兰斯洛特低低“嗯”了一声。

高文当然知道原因。一号队伍的主力是另一个兰斯洛特，职阶为狂战士的兰斯洛特。

以全盛期的模样被召唤，年龄停留在生前二十五、六岁时期的剑士兰斯洛特，对于名为兰斯洛特的圆桌背叛者所犯下的罪行，并没有实感。

纵然知道是兰斯洛特——是自己背叛了王、劫走了王妃、杀害高文的弟妹、引发圆桌的分裂并带来了最终的毁灭结局，但对于被迦勒底召唤的兰斯洛特而言，这些后半生的悲剧事件，虽说是记忆，却还不如迦勒底图书馆中收藏的各个版本的亚瑟王传奇中绘声绘色的文学描述来得生动形象。自己是罪孽深重之人，如今能够为御主献上的也只有这身武艺。虽然自暴自弃地如此宣告着，但只要高文说一声“我不怪你了”，他立即就会像一千五百年前一样叽叽喳喳地跟上来，好像真的什么都不曾发生。

不是作为圆桌骑士和迦勒底的英灵去接纳，而是让高文无法割舍、即使要将爱转变为憎恨也无法舍弃的，正是兰斯洛特的这份天真。

尚且年轻、完美的，天真的兰斯洛特，他会因为战斗而意气昂扬，会为服务于美丽的女士而欣喜，会不自觉地散发出令人误解的可恶魅力，也会在高文面前羞涩而积极主动地倾吐爱意。但要关上他的开关也同样容易，那位疯狂的黑骑士，已然犯下了一切罪孽、燃尽了一切爱憎的骑士的残骸。他的存在，无时无刻不在提醒着兰斯洛特属于“自己”的过去。

房间里弥漫的甜蜜热情气氛一下变得凝滞起来，兰斯洛特淡紫色的眼睫微微合起，若有所思。高文没有催促他，他坐在兰斯洛特右侧，半靠在床头，手臂环住男人的肩，有一下没一下地揪着他凌乱的头发把玩。

“我并非否定那位……骑士的存在。”沉默了一会之后，兰斯洛特开口说道。比起憎恶，声音里更多的是犹豫。“他是御主不可或缺的战斗力，在许多场合甚至比我更加有用。只是……”

“为什么会回应召唤呢？究竟是出于怎样的考虑才回应了御主的召唤呢？明明在那副铠甲当中已经什么都不剩下了。光荣也好身为骑士的矜持也好，人类的理性也好……所剩的只有与躯壳融为一体的武艺而已，只能战斗，只因为还可以战斗，就要一直战斗下去……”他忧郁地注视着面前自己的手掌，然后捂住了眼睛。“我的，兰斯洛特的本质，原来就是这样的东西啊……”

那么您又是为何而来的呢？是为了拯救世界的战斗，还是为了我们艰辛的重逢？高文自然不会在这样的良夜，于床笫之间，提出叫人迷茫的问题。他抬起兰斯洛特的脸来，拉开他捂住眼睛的手，注视着那紫水晶的瞳孔，用拇指轻柔摩擦他微微开启的嘴唇。

“那么，你现在想要什么，兰斯？”他温柔地询问他的情人。

兰斯洛特用湿润的眼睛凝视着他，呼吸急促起来。

“请您……”

他包含着情欲、渴望与罪恶感的声音，像是熟透的浆果一样甜美暗沉。语音被吞没在喉头滚动的唾液声中，他用宛如祈祷一样的眼光望着高文。

请您赐予我惩罚吧。无需用嘴唇说出那样的话语，嘴唇应当用来干一些更有用的事情。高文厚重的舌头探进来，如同交媾般轻点他的舌尖。兰斯洛特温顺地含着他的唇予以回应，让高文抓着他的手腕拉到床头，用床单捆绑起来。

那就是骑士赐予他的温柔和宽容。

漫长的、在疼痛中极尽温柔的情事之后，兰斯洛特终于精疲力尽沉沉睡去。被汗水浸透的床单黏在皮肤上，很不舒服，高文干脆起来挪了个地方，坐在兰斯洛特身边，在黑暗中看着他的情人遍布红痕的脊背。

兰斯洛特的情绪太容易波动了，高文想。他的感情太容易被引导和控制，他的心灵就和生前一样高傲而脆弱。这样的兰斯洛特，如果不是在迦勒底，不是在人理烧却的特殊情形下被御主召唤的话，或许真不是什么好事吧。

“为什么会回应召唤呢？”

他想起兰斯洛特方才迷茫的话语。若是普通的圣杯战争召唤系统，英灵们皆是为了实现自己生前未竟的愿望，才会现界而来。高文并没有参加圣杯战争的记忆，但他知道——从英灵座上带下来的，模模糊糊的印象让他知道，似乎的确是有“普通的圣杯战争很难召唤出骑士兰斯洛特”这个设定的。

“你的愿望，就只有接受制裁吗？兰斯洛特卿……”

高文往后一倒躺回床上，合上眼睛，手伸到床头柜上去拿香烟，身边传来兰斯洛特均匀的呼吸声，他犹豫了一下，又将烟盒放回了原处。剑阶和狂阶的兰斯洛特，在迦勒底和不在迦勒底的圆桌骑士们，王，御主，通往明日的战斗，圣杯战争。各种各样的念头在脑海里飞一样地掠过，沉入无梦的睡眠之前，不知为何，高文心中隐隐生出一丝不祥的预感。

 


	2. Chapter 2

“御主？！御主没事吧——”

“全队从者都已经回归迦勒底了吗——”

“数据已经确认！灵基没有受损！——”

“呜嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！！！——”

“Berserker……”

高文和兰斯洛特赶到管制室的时候，蜂鸣的警报声已经停了下来，迦勒底为数不多的工作人员几乎都挤在狭小的房间里面，来看热闹的英灵们差不多也到了个齐，实在是挤得很，咕哒子远远地在人群中看到高文和兰斯洛特，就跳起来挥手和他们打招呼示意。

“我没事啦。”少女费了好大劲才从工作人员中间挤出来，跑到两个人面前。“兰斯洛特——狂阶的那一位受伤比较严重，直接在特异点就脱离了战线，返回迦勒底。不过达芬奇亲已经给他做过检查了，灵基没有受损，只要保持充足的魔力供给，多休息就好，玛修现在正在照顾他……我真的没事啦！”她跳起来躲开高文拍过来的手。“倒是埃尔梅罗二世先生受了不轻的伤，短时间内也无法出战了……”

“到底发生了什么事？”高文问她。

少女皱起眉头，沉思了一会，慢慢地说：“我们在第四特异点，伦敦的海德公园，遭到了从者的袭击。”

圣杯回收之后，特异点就如同被投入石子的江水一般，虽然仍有涟漪阵阵，但时代已经重新开始向前流动，少许残留魔物和历史的异样，即使放着不管早晚也会被自动修正、兼容而消失。迦勒底的众人往返于这些特异点之间收集资源和魔术素材，其实是相当轻松的工作。如果说圣杯探索就像开荒一样艰难的话，那么前往已被修正的特异点收集材料的旅程，简直可以称得上是春游的程度了。谁又能想到在公园吃着野餐唱着歌，就会遭到来路不明的敌对从者的袭击？

况且第四特异点位于公元1888年的伦敦，此时已是距离现代社会相当近的时代了，若没有圣杯提供魔力，就算伦敦是时钟塔的所在地，也不太可能有凭借一己之力，就召唤出从者作为使魔的强大魔术师存在——之前第四特异点的圣杯探索之旅，更是让迦勒底对这个时代轻敌了。

“当时我们正在海德公园狩猎魔导书，敌人的速度很快，几乎看不清楚，只看到一片黑影掠过，二世先生来不及闪开，已经被对方的武器刺中。他的武器就像是……剑或者枪？连这个都无法确定，只知道是长而尖锐的东西。我让梅林先施放幻术保护大家，可就在这时，狂阶的兰斯洛特失去了控制……”

谁都没有想到会是这样的发展，仿佛什么开关被扳动了一样，兰斯洛特呜啊啊啊啊地咆哮着，头盔下面的眼睛变得血红，在众人反应过来之前就已经冲出了梅林幻术的覆盖范围，和对面的黑色从者缠斗在一处。更令人惊异的是，敌对从者有着不逊于兰斯洛特的实力。

“是我指挥失当了。”少女自责地垂下头。“因为担心二世的伤势，就想用令咒把兰斯洛特叫回来，先回迦勒底再说。没想到兰斯洛特他，似乎并不愿意服从这样的命令，令咒反而让他分心了……”

战斗过于激烈，不足半秒的迟钝让兰斯洛特直接被对方的长枪贯穿了腹部，暴击之下鲜血和内脏的碎片飞溅，还带着盔甲与武器金属摩擦的火花，兰斯洛特只来得及闷哼一声，当场就被打回了迦勒底。梅林的幻术只能短暂拖延时间，眼看敌方从者朝着御主直冲过来，一直在后排掠阵的赫拉克勒斯挺身而出，左手提孔明右手拎梅林，抱起咕哒子往自己后背一甩转身就跑，迦勒底这边立即定位灵子转移，一行人落荒而逃。

“真是丢脸啊。”咕哒子苦笑着蹲到地上，胳膊垂在膝盖前面，埋着头。“明明是身经百战的队伍，竟然在单枪匹马的野生从者面前翻了车，甚至连对方的身份都没能判明，还让兰斯洛特和埃尔梅罗二世先生受了重伤，我可真是个没用的御主……”

“是黑的吗？”

莫德雷德早就从人满为患的管制室里跑了出来，叼着可乐吸管靠在高文、兰斯洛特和御主旁边听了半天的故事，这时候却突然冒出来这么一句话。高文皱皱眉头，正想要叱责她，蹲在地上的咕哒子一下抬起头来。“黑的……你是说这次的敌人吗？确实是黑色的影子一样的从者，莫德雷德是想到了什么吗？”

“伦敦的黑色从者！兰斯洛特一见面就发疯！那个，肯定是那个啦！黑色的父王！”

迦勒底的众人确实曾经在第四特异点遭遇过手执圣枪“伦戈尼米亚德”的黑色的亚瑟王，如果是她的话，也可以解释为何兰斯洛特突然失控了。

“哈，兰斯洛特这家伙，也算是被坑了一次吧，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

莫德雷德没心没肺地笑起来，一边挑衅地斜眼去看兰斯洛特。紫色头发的剑士依然紧皱着眉头，面上没有什么表情，这就是兰斯洛特，莫德雷德翻了个白眼。“喂，御主。何不让我们去探索第四特异点呢？如果真是黑色的父王的话，她是枪阶吧，我们对她可是有相性优势的哦。”

“也有可能是另一个我。”兰斯洛特沉思着说，他细长好看的眉毛紧紧地聚在一起。“作为狂战士被召唤出来，黑骑士——”

“不管是哪种，只要有准备了都很好打吧。”莫德雷德满不在乎。“啊，御主，怎么样，就让我们去看看吧？从者级别的使魔没有圣杯那样巨大的魔力量可是很难召唤的，这样的事件可不能放着不管啊？”

1888年的伦敦，已经很难再称为特异点。空气中浓密的魔力早已散去，黑雾当中满溢的是硫酸的烟尘与煤炭燃烧后的颗粒。从沉睡中苏醒过来的市民，并不知道在错误的历史上这里曾发生过什么事，灰黑色的天空下面他们行色匆匆，戴着口罩、打着伞，像一群群将自己包裹得严实的蚂蚁，穿梭在上班途中。

“这就是19世纪的伦敦原本的样子啊，比特异点也好不到哪里去嘛。”

说这话的时候莫德雷德嘴上还叼着烟，为污染空气又贡献了一份力量。御主不在，高文可就没有什么正当理由训斥她。兰斯洛特走在前面，拿着达芬奇制作的黑科技探测仪检查公园中遗留的魔力痕迹，他们已经绕着广阔的公园走了一圈，却还一无所获。

“……在第四特异点被圣杯召唤的你，保护了这片土地。”高文说。

“那是当然的啦！这可是父王深爱的国土，就算要蹂躏，也只能由我来蹂躏才行。随随便便的魔术王算什么啊……”莫德雷德的声音小了下去，“虽然其实并没有第四特异点的记忆，只是看迦勒底的记录才知道这样的事情……嘛，不过这样也好，第六特异点那种阴阳怪气的记忆，我可一点都不想要有啊。”

“第六特异点……”

紫色铠甲的骑士在烈阳下转身离开，走出白垩的城墙，他骑马的身影渐渐远去，化为天际一线沙丘上小小的黑点，最终消失不见。他再一次转身离去，一去不返。

并未亲眼见证的光景从迦勒底的记录当中浮现出来，高文摇了摇头，抬起头去看他面前的兰斯洛特，却正好看见对方停下了脚步。“有魔力反应。”兰斯洛特说。

“这句话应该由我来说才对吧。”

从树荫后面走出来的是一脸颓唐的魔术师，中等个头的男人穿着正式得略有些不合时宜的三件套西装，右边胳膊却被石膏吊着，礼帽下面也露出白色的绷带。他疲惫地望着兰斯洛特一行人，脸上的表情说不清是苦笑还是嘲讽。“三个！三个从者！竟然能够同时役使如此之多，如此强大的使魔……你们侍奉的魔术师，到底是什么样的人？”

“将从者视为使魔的话，可是很容易死的哦？”

莫德雷德嗤笑一声，亮出了手中的邪剑克拉伦特。

“莫德雷德，请稍微等一下！”兰斯洛特拦住她，然后看向对面用怀疑的眼光望着他们的男人。“请问您刚才所说的，被魔术师驱使的使魔，是一名黑色的从者吗？我们也正在寻找他。”

“那个从者是兰斯洛特。”兰斯洛特说。

来路不明的流浪魔术师带着浑身缭绕黑雾的从者，在伦敦四处袭击魔术师，魔术协会伤亡惨重，至今却连对方的真面目都尚未知晓。男人上周刚从黑影手下死里逃生，完全不想再和从者较劲，三人没费什么力气就从他口中得到了所有的情报。

看不清形容的黑雾、发出红光的眼睛、意义不明的嘶吼，几乎已经可以肯定那就是沦入癫狂的黑骑士，但他为何会在此处被召唤？是特异点影响的余波，还是原本属于这个时代的魔术师召唤了他？高文想起昨晚和兰斯洛特的对话，仿佛预感成真，他心中不祥的悸动越发强烈，只是压下不说，转头看看身边的兰斯洛特，后者正专心向迦勒底汇报他们搜集到的信息。

“我说，既然已经知道了那家伙的正体，干脆就一鼓作气把他找出来干掉好啦。三对一，怎么看都是我们这边有优势吧。”

放走了那名一头雾水的倒霉魔术师，莫德雷德百无聊赖地踢着面前的树，得知黑色从者的正体是兰斯洛特，似乎让她有点失落。高文摇摇头，拒绝了她的提议。“对方可能还有御主。而且达芬奇女士也只是建议我们先来搜集情报。还是等待下一步指示吧。”

“切。”莫德雷德吐出嘴里叼着的一片树叶。“那你们慢慢等，我去旁边买个爆米花啊。”

“……你有带钱吗？”

“切，这种小事……”眼见对话正飞速地朝诡异的日常气氛滑过去，莫德雷德突然住了口，脸上的玩世不恭也一下收敛成认真的表情。“……来了。”

那正是潘德拉贡家族引以为傲的直觉。几乎同时，高文和兰斯洛特也抬起了头，与莫德雷德看向同一个方向。树丛中有被掩饰得很好的强大魔力反应，并且距离他们已经非常之近！

“兰斯洛特？”高文提高了声音，询问的对象是树丛后面的人。莫德雷德冷哼一声，赤红魔力在周身缭绕游走，克拉伦特出现在手上，她迅速地武装起来，朝着树林挥出一剑。“出来！”

犹如受伤野兽一般低沉而痛苦的咆哮响起，暗黑的魔力团块从树丛中激射而出，莫德雷德举剑格挡，剑锋直直斩到飞行物上，火星四溅，发出尖锐刺耳的利声。如怨念般丝丝缕缕缠绕的黑色魔力从坠地的被砍成两半的暗器上升腾起来，仿佛烙印一样的血红纹路消退之后，露出来的是一段像是被烧灼炭化过的扭曲树枝。

“骑士不死于徒手。”高文一字一句地念出对方的宝具名称。一身白西装已经换成了银白的铠甲和圣剑，他的目光聚拢在阴沉浓雾背后的树林里，身体重心微微下移，就像狮子扑向猎物之前一样全神贯注。“兰斯洛特、莫德雷德，我们分开包围过去。”

雾气模糊了草叶摇动的轨迹，树丛不动了，对方似乎罕见地产生了犹豫——如果那真是狂战士的话，应该早已经不顾一切冲出来发起攻击才对。也许是有御主在后面指挥的原因？高文看了一眼身边紫色头发的骑士，兰斯洛特面色沉着，像是并不在意对面的敌人。不知为何，高文总觉得内心不安。

“小心！”莫德雷德大喊一声，提剑冲上来，兰斯洛特也已经反应过来，猛地侧身躲闪，但敌人的速度比他们都要快得多，黑雾如同离弦之箭，如同真正的荒野猛兽，在出现的瞬间就已经命中了他的目标，将兰斯洛特扑倒在地，阿隆戴特脱手，在地上砸出沉闷的响声。

“圣剑、出鞘。”

火焰的波纹荡开阴沉的浓雾，雪亮的剑身映出阳光，高文直接发动了宝具，卡拉汀全力朝着黑骑士挥下。对方毫不恋战，以极度的灵巧从高文与莫德雷德的左右夹击中闪了开去，直接逃入树林与浓雾的掩盖，动作快得几乎不像是实体。

“那家伙敏捷那么高的吗？”莫德雷德咂舌，望着对方一转眼就消失不见的背影，将剑收回肩上。“简直像是幽灵之类的东西啊。”

“兰斯洛特，你没事吧。”地上有洒落的血迹，高文蹲下来扶起兰斯洛特，紫发的骑士捂着右肩，方才一回合的交手让他受了轻伤，肩甲和其下的一大片血肉仿佛是被极为锋利的爪牙和迅猛的冲击力生生撕落，鲜血沿着指缝流个不停。他抬头看向高文，眉头紧皱，脸上的表情却充满了迷惑。

“他……”兰斯洛特迟疑地说，“他似乎并非对我充满憎恨……”

“并不是选择我作为攻击的目标，更像是因为不想攻击你，而选择从这里逃跑……”

血流慢慢止住了，鲜血在离开从者身体的时候就重新化为纯净的魔力，变成金色的光点逸散在空气中。血液有甜美的香味，兰斯洛特望着高文和莫德雷德，有些犹豫地说出了自己的判断：“我觉得他……只是想要夺取魔力。”


	3. Chapter 3

“你们前往特异点调查期间，迦勒底的工作人员查出了1888年的历史资料。该说是好消息还是坏消息呢……总之必须先告知你们吧。”

高文一行三人回到迦勒底的时候，管制室已经恢复了平日的悠闲，御主似乎还没有打起干劲来，因此被童谣和杰克拖走去玩捉鬼游戏了。美貌且万能的天才达芬奇亲在管制室旁边的小会议室里泡了咖啡，一看就是在等着他们。兰斯洛特的右肩上包了绷带，高文自然而然地拿过奶壶和糖包，替他搅拌起来。

“历史资料？”

“没错。我们翻遍了在正确的人类历史上，1888年的英国伦敦曾留下的历史记录。不仅仅是普罗大众所熟知的人类社会的日常，还有通过阿尼姆斯菲亚家留下的秘藏记录才得知的，魔术师的世界中曾发生过的事情。”

达芬奇双手交握着咖啡杯，注视着对面的三人。“在1888年的伦敦，确实曾经发生过魔术协会的总部遭到来历不明的魔术师袭击而伤亡惨重的事情。”

“……所以呢？”

气氛凝滞了好一会，莫德雷德还是一头雾水，嚷嚷着往下追问。“是那家伙干掉的吗？”

“在第四特异点，魔雾计划的主使者屠戮了伦敦的魔术协会总部，在地下大闹一场，虽然随着特异点被修正，这一事件也如风过水无痕一般消失了，但死去的人，被损毁的建筑……这些发生过的事可不会读档重来，它们只是以另一种形式在历史上被记录了。”

“……就是说，这次伦敦的袭击事件，其实是覆盖了第四特异点中魔术协会被袭击的异常吗？”兰斯洛特问。

“完全正确~！”达芬奇给他比了个心，然后笑容又变得一本正经起来。“所以，你们明白了吧。我们不再有插手这次事件的理由。”

“流浪的魔术师，被他召唤的从者，残忍的杀戮……看上去或许是异常，但事实上，这些事件原本就属于这段历史，属于1888年的伦敦。现在他们出现在这里，说明特异点的修复进行得很好，历史即将回到正轨。而生活在这片土地上的人，已经不再是迦勒底的保护对象了。”

从者不需要睡眠，但安静的夜晚总是使人感到惬意，无论休憩、沉思，还是和心爱的人在一起。

高文漫步在迦勒底的走廊上，兰斯洛特身上带伤，被他逼着早早地上了床休息。心情低落的骑士比平时更加听话，只向他索要了一个晚安吻。

为了方便从者们的活动，迦勒底绝大部分的区域是彻夜开放的。资料室里灯火通明，毕竟与维持迦勒底亚斯运转和从者现界所需的魔力量相比，这点浪费实在不值一提。高文在资料室门口的自动贩卖机上拿了一包烟，叼着烟走进屋子的时候，却看到达芬奇和咕哒子都站在显示器前，橘发的少女正回过头来看他。

空气一时有些尴尬，高文掐灭了烟，咳嗽一声：“抱歉，女士们，是我失礼了。”

“虽然是公共空间不过反正只有我们在，没有关系啦。”咕哒子大度地挥了挥手表示并不介意。“高文也是在为伦敦特异点的事情而烦恼吗？”

“大概是今天晚上喝了太多咖啡吧，总觉得难以入睡。”高文耸耸肩，望向两位女士，坦诚而认真地说：“我希望能再多了解一些关于1888年的伦敦的信息。”

“我们也是为此而来的。”达芬奇说，咕哒子笑起来，挠了挠头，“是我硬拉着达芬奇亲要她来查的啦。不过魔术世界的信息，真的很难泄露到外界，我们查了半天，除了所长先祖的日记中那几句话之外，并没有找到什么新的有用信息……”

她让开显示器前的位置，让高文过来看她们的搜索结果，古老笔记中提及伦敦袭击事件的部分都被摘了出来，高文的目光停留在最后一段上——

“距离最后一次袭击已经过去一月有余，无名的魔术师和他的使魔再也没有出现。在发现他的下落之前时钟塔仍然不会放松警戒吧。召唤古老英灵作为使魔的设想自古有之，却几乎没有可信的成功案例被记录下来，即使是这次可以称得上是单方面屠杀般的袭击，如果就此突然落幕的话，想必也会被尤利菲斯以实际证据不足的借口，悄悄地掩盖起来吧……”

再往下又是大段的牢骚话，阿尼姆斯菲亚的先代家主在私人日记中吐槽时钟塔的办公室政治时，一定不会想到两百多年后他的笔记会被与自家毫无关系的陌生人和英灵拿出来参观研究吧。但正如他所说，在此之后，流浪魔术师和他的使魔再也没有在历史记录上出现。

“如果魔术协会发现了他们，或者交手，或者被他们逃跑，都应该不是一件小事吧？”高文问道。

“以一己之力召唤和供养了英灵现界作为使魔，还具有如此强大的战斗力。对于这样的魔术师，魔术协会大概会重视到采用封印指定的程度吧。”达芬奇回答，“虽然阿尼姆斯菲亚是天体科的君主，但如果之后这位流浪魔术师还有出现的话，他也应该不会只字不提。因此，可以认为这名魔术师和他的使魔，在短暂的疯狂杀戮之后就突然销声匿迹了。”

“听上去您好像是在说——‘因为他们的故事和结局没有被观察和记录下来，所以无论我们之后是否插手，都不会对历史造成影响’呢，我的理解正确吗，尊敬的女士？”

“啊，”达芬奇展露出她那迷人的微笑，“看来御主是输了。我刚刚跟她打赌，您一定会来，而且会和她说同样的话。”

“御主也是这么想的吗？”高文大为振奋。“不愧是御主！这正与新宿那时候您的选择一模一样啊！”

——拯救这个新宿是没有意义的，如果对人类史起不到什么作用，就算有人能从保护中找到什么价值，也没有意义。

——我觉得这样不对！

“其实，我知道那个从者并不是兰斯洛特，我也知道并没有谁能够拯救他……甚至此处的兰斯洛特也不是兰斯洛特，我也不是高文。我们只是一千五百年前就已经死去的人物，化为传说，被人们随意诠释、添加和删除，然后又被迦勒底所召唤，从英灵座上下载下来的一份副本。但即便如此，现在的我也是真真切切以肉体的形式存在于此。只要心脏还在胸口跳动不息，内心的爱情便没有一刻停止过沸腾。即使愚蠢，即使这样做并没有意义，但至少，我想要让他得到安宁。”

那听上去简直就像是告白。但骑士的态度无比自然，像是在说“我想明天早上给兰斯洛特带一份早饭回房间”一样。

咕哒子沉默了一会。

“他很痛苦吗？”她问，高文知道她说的不是在伦敦出现的兰斯洛特。“失去理智，无法思考，失去语言，无法交流，所剩下的只有战斗，即使手足断裂，即使鲜血淋漓，只要还有一息尚存，只要前方还有敌人，就会一直战斗，一直……一直保护我们……”

“但他也一定很痛苦……”

咕哒子的头垂下去，高文本想走上去拍拍她的肩，想了想，又收回手。“即使已经沦入疯狂，他，兰斯洛特卿，也依然是一位骑士。”高文挺直身体，认真地说。“为守护人理而战，这就是他身为骑士最后的荣耀。”

“但正因如此，我不认为他会轻易回应魔术师的召唤，即使受到令咒的控制，也不会乖乖听从魔术师的每一个指令，除非——”

“啊！请等一下，高文！”一直在沉思中的达芬奇眼睛突然亮了起来，天才的身体向前倾，探过桌面，目光灼灼地盯着高文。“令咒！你刚才是说了令咒对吧！”

“哎？”高文和咕哒子一时都没反应过来。“……有什么问题吗？”

“没错！问题就在这里！”达芬奇转向咕哒子。“御主，你知道令咒的来历吗？”

“呃……”突然抽查提问让少女有点猝不及防，仔细回忆了一下来到迦勒底之后恶补的魔术世界基础知识。“令咒，是在圣杯战争中由圣杯给予御主的，对自己召唤出的从者有绝对命令权的魔术结晶……对吧？迦勒底的令咒是轻量……改良版，魔力和强制力没有那么充足，但胜在数量够多，每天都会自动生成一划，但总数只有三划，留着不用也不会生小的……”

“大概差不多是这样啦。”达芬奇点点头。“但有一个问题：令咒是为完成圣杯战争的仪式而开发的，目前我们所知的唯一一次圣杯战争发生在2004年的冬木，胜利者是前所长和……所以！令咒系统究竟是在什么时候完成的呢！”

“你是说在1888年的伦敦，也许令咒系统还没有被开发出来？这样的话，那名魔术师究竟是用怎样的手段，才能够控制兰斯洛特啊？”

——为什么会回应召唤呢？

——那么您又是为何而来呢？是为了拯救世界的战斗，还是为了一千五百年后，我们艰辛的重逢？

“我倒是有一点直觉。”高文说。“……不过必须再去见那个魔术师和兰斯洛特一面才能够确认。御主，请让我……”

“我也一起去！”咕哒子一语打断了他。“今天只是受到一点小打击而已，现在已经没事了！就像高文说的那样，即使没有意义，但如果能让兰斯洛特获得安宁，哪怕只是短暂的、安宁的碎片，那也很好啊。”

“不要看我。”达芬奇举起手来。“如果是御主的决定的话，我是没有意见的哦。”

“那好，就这样决定了，明天集合、整队、出发！”咕哒子笑嘻嘻地盯着高文，“我也很愿意为兰斯洛特先生做一点事情呀。毕竟玛修虽然嘴上不说，心里可是把兰斯洛特先生视为父亲的呢。这样的话，高文先生和兰斯洛特先生，也就相当于我的岳父一样啊。”

“咳咳……”

这组合拳出击的爆炸式发言连久经沙场的高文也有点招架不住，资料室门口更是传来了重物坠地的响声，三个人一起惊愕地回过头去，看见兰斯洛特穿着睡衣，脸色苍白地站在门口，一盆高大的绿色植物倒在他脚边。

最怕空气突然安静。口头调戏不在场的老父亲被本人撞个正着，咕哒子和达芬奇亲当然是打着哈哈溜之大吉，把兰斯洛特留给高文去对付。好吧，反正也是要对付的。金发的骑士深吸了一口气，双手撑在桌子上，看着兰斯洛特像个幽魂一样沉默地走过来。

兰斯洛特站在高文对面，似乎是刻意地让桌子将两人隔开，留下片刻喘息的空间。他低着头，垂下的视线就正好和高文对上，忧郁的紫色眼睛里面含着湿润的光。

“您……到底抱着怎样的想法呢？”兰斯洛特的声音低哑，“即使是已经沉没的，已经没有任何价值，没有任何拯救意义的我……”

“如果这样想能让你好过一点的话，”高文举起手掌示意他打住，“就请你把这当成我的自负和欲望吧，兰斯洛特。”

“刚才的对话，想必你也听得清楚。伦敦的魔术师或许并没有令咒，却能够召唤和控制那名黑骑士，我有直觉，他用来召唤英灵的圣遗物，必定是与圆桌、与我们的过去渊源极深的东西。”

“我并没有奢望能够拯救他，他的罪孽、痛苦和疯狂是无可更改的过去，也是构成他灵基的本源，就如我曾经的幼稚与愧悔令我此刻站在你面前一样。但我至少可以从魔术师手上夺走他的圣遗物，毁掉它，让他不再被过往囚禁和折磨，受人操纵利用。”

他轻轻捧起兰斯洛特的脸。

“如果我们的过去令你痛苦的话，那么请你只将这份痛苦和愧疚，展现在我面前吧。兰斯洛特。你的自尊心是如此高傲，却又始终渴求着贬低和惩罚。你的情感太过温柔和丰富，想要操纵是多么容易啊。如果你真的对我有愧的话，就请你保护好那份脆弱，不要让任何人利用它，只为我而展现吧。用这样的方式告诉我，你的心，至少有一部分是只属于我的。”

那颗温柔、犹豫而软弱的，不善于吐露真实的心，从来都不是只属于高文的东西，就像高文内心永远有在兰斯洛特之上的更重要的东西一样。但只要如此请求他就一定会答应吧。高文凝视着兰斯洛特那浮起水汽的紫色眼睛，他所爱的人欲言又止，叹息一样、认命一样地微微张开嘴唇。

“您说那是您的欲望，”兰斯洛特微微倾首，他的嘴唇和高文的嵌合在一起。“那么，您会抱我吗？”

就在此时此地。

桌面上的显示器被推开了，兰斯洛特坐在上面，屈起一双过分长的腿，赤裸的脚趾紧抓着桌沿，将腰身向前挺起，双手撑在背后，头颈用力地往后仰。高文低头吮吸着他的脖颈，手指稍微用力按在颈动脉上。他的另一只手探进兰斯洛特宽松的睡裤里面，握住那颀长挺立的性器抚弄，兰斯洛特呼吸急促，湿润的前液渗到了高文手指缝间。

“虽然是深夜，但这里毕竟是公共场合……您就如此渴望着令人羞耻的事情吗？”高文一边玩弄着兰斯洛特的性器，一边在他耳边低语。“看吧……已经如此的兴奋起来了啊。”

“高文……啊……高文卿……”兰斯洛特呜咽地叫着他的名字，支撑着身体的双手分不出空来，就用脚趾去踢高文的腰间。“请您……请您……”

“真是很少见到您如此沉醉于情欲的模样啊……”高文感叹了一句，他扯下自己的袖口递到兰斯洛特嘴边，让他咬住。“那么，就如您所愿吧。”

阴茎变换着角度捅入后穴，慢慢扩开肠道的内部，厚厚的龟头隔着肉壁摩擦着兰斯洛特的前列腺，紧张、刺激和甘甜的快感沿着尾椎窜上来，兰斯洛特在桌面上摩擦着腰臀，咬着布条大口喘息呻吟，唾液浸湿了袖口的颜色。他从脸颊到鼻翼都浮起一片潮红，鼻翼急促地翕动着，迷离的目光沉醉地望着高文。

被那样煽情的眼光看着，任谁也不可能坚持得很久，更何况现在还是深夜，缺乏被太阳眷顾的持久力。幸而兰斯洛特来得更快，两个人几乎是糊糊涂涂地就了账。速溶咖啡一样简单而醇厚的性爱并非为了发泄情欲，温柔得像是想要通过身体最柔软的部分小心翼翼的接触，去确认对方的存在。兰斯洛特浑身发软，支持不住一样地瘫倒在桌面上，高文趴在他身上，急促地喘息着。他伸手轻轻去碰兰斯洛特的肩头。

“伤口，已经好了吗？”

兰斯洛特点点头。

“当然……我会和你一起去。”


	4. Chapter 4

骑士在月光下疾行，策马穿过幽暗的森林。

微微发光的山谷百合像是铺路的星屑，从山坡上一直延伸到湖水里。骑士于湖畔驻足。

明亮月光照耀着水面，将男人的背影勾勒出深黑色的轮廓，看不清他的面目，银白光芒洒满金色的头发。

等待着他的身影从湖中升起，在月下，那个人回过头来，双唇开合呼唤他的名字。骑士快步地朝着他走过去，钢铁的靴子踏碎粼粼月光，水花飞溅，珍珠迸落，画面寂然无声。

湖中的人紧紧地拥抱住他，嘴唇在月光下快速地开合，说着什么。侧面的轮廓清晰得像是童话故事书里的木刻插图。他们在激烈地交谈，仿佛下一秒就要亲吻。比他高出半个头的人影跪倒下来，双膝跪在湖水里，跪倒在他的怀抱中，祈求宽恕的罪人一样仰起头来。于是被遮挡的月光骤然显现，照亮男人深紫色的长发，和流泪的脸。

他的长发在水面上铺开像是静谧的睡莲。

他看见他在祈求，在哭泣，满面的泪水当中绽开微笑，抓着他的手臂絮絮叨叨。他看上去是如此急迫、狂乱、欣喜而又忧伤。无声的景象当中心脏因为紧张而鼓动，胸腔内沉重的共鸣仿佛要冲破肋骨与梦境。他嘴唇的开合越发急促，眼泪汹涌，紧抓着他的手指也更加用力，弯曲的尖刺从指节间生长出来。

你想要说什么？他急切地问，发不出声音。而那个人的情绪越加激烈了，他看见黑色的十字架飘带在他身后翻飞，藤蔓与荆棘的影子缠上他原本是银白色的宝剑和铠甲。

告诉我，兰斯洛特，把你无法传递的话语告诉我。

“——！”

无限远处，从黑暗的房间里传来轻微的响动声，犹如微风在地底穿行，唤醒了睡眠中依然警觉的魔术师，于是梦境就像褪色的纸张一样剥离。恸哭着、无声地叫喊着的人影渐渐黯淡，与黑暗融为一体。醒过来的前一秒，他终于听到了男人发出的声音。

“——高文！”

“是我们白天在海德公园遇到的那个男人啊，兰斯洛特。”

魔术师从床上坐起来，与此同时，桌上的铜烛台里燃起了烛火，笔直的火苗照亮了这位于伦敦地下的，封闭、狭小而齐整的魔术工房。 黑色铠甲的狂战士站在魔术师的床边，半灵体化的身影显得隐约而模糊。在低矮的地下室里面，过于高大的黑骑士低垂着头，安安静静，像大只的、乖巧的小野兽。

“饿了吗？”魔术师似乎对这样的情形已经见惯，他拔出小刀割开自己的手腕，示意从者过来接受魔力的供养。黑骑士单膝跪在床上将头靠过来，用力吮吸和舔舐着魔术师的血肉。脸色苍白的魔术师露出笑容，像是在喂养公园里的流浪猫一样，轻轻梳理他开始实体化起来的长发。

“那个金发的男人，就是你的高文吗？所以忍着饥饿也没有吃掉他，如此纯净的魔力源……不对，那样的魔力量，不是人类。对方也是从者吗？另外还有两个和他一起来的，如果也是从者的话……哎呀。”

魔术师似乎是在自言自语，只有在黑骑士咬得实在用力的时候才会发出低低的叫声，脸上却还带着漫不经心的笑意。他从衣袖中露出来的手腕早已布满了骇人的伤痕，仿佛曾无数次被野兽撕咬，小指和无名指缺失，肌肉被大块地啃掉，凹陷下去的地方疤痕包着骨头，像是移动的干尸。

“到底什么样的魔术师才能养得起三个从者……这年头的魔术师都是怪物吗，嘶……”尖利的白牙刺进臂骨的缝隙间，血滴滴答答地将床单染得深红，魔术师注视着正吞食自己血肉的从者，露出无奈的苦笑。“……魔术师不是怪物的，还真是很少啊……”

“反正像我们这种家伙，最后的下场也就是一个接一个的被自己的从者杀掉吧……会听信万能的许愿机这种宣传已经够蠢的了，何况还是试运行……”

魔术师辛辣的自嘲语气，在看见黑骑士从自己鲜血淋漓的手臂上抬起头，伸出舌头舔干净尖牙与嘴唇上的血迹的时候，变成了温柔而满足的喜悦之情。

“暂且忍耐一下吧，兰斯洛特。”

因为疼痛而颤抖扭曲的声音，温柔得叫人起鸡皮疙瘩。

“就算把我整个吃掉，最多也只够活动几天的哦。还是让我想办法再弄几个魔术师来给你吃吧。不过要是那群家伙再来的话，还真是麻烦啊，得先做好准备……”

“……呜啊……”

黑骑士突然身体前倾，抓住魔术师的手腕，发出了低沉的咆哮声。

“别怕啊，兰斯洛特。”阴暗的烛光下，魔术师脸上的笑容越发深了。“‘我’就在这里啊。”

他双手捧住黑骑士的脸颊，用温柔、迷恋的，仿佛饱含着无限怜爱的眼光凝视着他，被咬伤的手腕不停地颤抖着，血就沿着掌心流到兰斯洛特脸上。“你想要什么？兰斯洛特。不管你的疯狂是解脱还是惩罚，只要你想要，我都会一直一直供给你的。”

痴迷地望着他的黑骑士，魔术师的手指无意识地抚上胸口，在他的脖颈上用指头粗细的牛皮带系着一个小小的银筒，那上面除了魔术的封印之外，还雕刻着样式甚为古老的粗糙花纹。如果交给传承科的魔术师或是对古代英国历史颇有研究的学者来辨认的话，也许可以看出那是流行于公元五世纪前后的不列颠群岛的样式。

确切地说，是潘德拉贡家的花纹。

“……从神话当中走出来的英灵，历史背面的黑暗末路，纠结于自己过去的爱憎无法解脱，变质的骑士只剩下千锤百炼的武艺依然锋利如昔……这一切，以及你，是多么美丽啊，兰斯洛特。”

魔术师赞叹的声音如同妄执一样虚无。

御主说得对，人作死就会死，英灵也是一样。

大约三十分钟前他们还在迦勒底的管制室内做灵子转移的准备，达芬奇正在对大家解说她的最新成果：“通过两次交手取回的数据，成功定位了对方的魔力源坐标。坐标在伦敦地下深度超过一百米的位置，但活动范围大约只有六十平方米，这里，应当就是对方魔术师建立的魔术工房。”

莫德雷德嫌自己电灯泡不肯来，队伍就换成了高文、兰斯洛特和玛修——兰斯洛特似乎因此觉得有些不好意思，站在高文身边，目光却总是忍不住瞥到咕哒子和玛修那边去。

“鉴于特异点正在修复中，为了避免我们的行动再对这个时代产生影响，我们应当尽可能不引人注意的潜入。一种方法是直接定位到地下坐标进行灵子转移，空降对方的魔术工房……”

“我觉得这个办法好。”咕哒子说，玛修也点头表示赞成。“上次我们在伦敦地面和地底之间上上下下好几次呢！这种经历我可不想再来一回了。”

“直接定位倒也不是不行。”达芬奇点点头，就开始输入坐标。“毕竟伦敦地下的空间还是很大的嘛，就算定位偏移，最多就也是再来一次高空降落，不至于卡到地层里面去……”

“达芬奇亲！出发之前不要立Flag啊！”

晚了，灵子转移出来他们全体发现自己正在从大约三十米高的地下空间顶部往下掉，高文只来得及推了一把身边的兰斯洛特，在坠落的同时看见他一手捞到了玛修另一只手抓住了御主，然后就感觉自己后背重重地撞上了什么东西。

不是地面，是绵密、厚重、泥泞一样的，魔力的织网。

是固有结界。对方早有准备吗——这样的念头一闪而过，高文发现自己已经站在了地面上。

仿佛是黑夜的海边，密闭的地底空间里隐约传来波涛的回响。洞穴的尽头，宽阔的沙滩和拍岸的海浪像是壁画一样铺开，海水从黑暗中涨起来，冰凉凉的圆月远远地挂在天上。一艘船搁在沙滩里，风帆半卷，黑洞洞的船舱里杳无人迹，绣着兰斯洛特家纹的旗帜还高高地挂在桅杆上，月夜里三只狮子的牙齿闪着鲜血。

“一点都不像。”高文说。

他叹了口气，对着黑暗说：“兰斯洛特，这和那时候一点都不像。”

御主会梦到从者生前的记忆，他们诀别的海滩，究竟是在兰斯洛特的梦中反复出现了多少次，才能被魔术师如此相似地模拟出来呢？黑夜和冰冷的月亮取代了太阳的祝福，传说中的死法会成为英灵无可逃避的致命伤，没错，对方早有准备，这就是那个不知名的魔术师专为他和兰斯洛特设置的战场。

“这个固有结界是专为我而设的吧。”黑暗中没人出声，于是高文接着说下去。“我向来耻于掩饰自己的真名，但也没有把名字告诉你这种人的必要。所以你究竟是从哪里得知我的真名的呢？不知名的魔术师。如果我没有猜错的话，你用来召唤兰斯洛特的圣遗物——原本是属于我的东西！”

说到最后一句，高文的声音骤然变得严厉凶猛。黑暗当中似乎有什么东西动了起来，又被抑制住，对方的魔术师依然没有出声。

“到了这个地步还是一言不发吗！在地下像老鼠一样安家的流浪魔术师还真是恬不知耻啊！”高文大声叫道，从黑暗中终于传来了冷笑声。

“可不是每个魔术师，都会蠢到把自己暴露在从者面前的。尤其是，这样做的人都已经死了。”

“你这不还是出声了嘛。”高文嘲笑着，脊背突然一凛，他猛地转身，转轮胜利之剑出鞘，与黑骑士激荡的剑风撞个正着。

“——兰斯洛特！”

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

黑骑士高声咆哮着，笼罩在他身上的黑雾现在只剩下少许，但头盔的缝隙中那双怨恨的眼睛闪亮着血红的光芒，模样比在海德公园见到他时更为凶暴嗜血得多。是因为魔力不足导致的饥饿吗，还是——高文举剑硬接下兰斯洛特的一记重击，整个人朝后滑出去十几步，单手撑地。

“连阿隆戴特都拔出来了……这个结界……”他气喘吁吁，眼睛余光瞥到黑骑士又咆哮着冲了上来，剑锋迎头斩落，急忙狼狈不堪地朝旁边一滚。

“……哼，还真，是，很像啊……”

就算绝不愿承认也好，已经随着第一次生命的消失而燃尽的爱憎，在这片他们曾经决裂的、曾经诀别的战场上，再一次死灰复燃，从心底深处被翻开。此身虽是从者，却也是血肉之身，倘若心脏再一次开始鼓动，爱憎又如何还能保持死水无波的冰冷。兰斯洛特的攻势变得狂暴，一如他们最后的决斗，已经无法再手下留情——却没有丝毫破绽。高文几乎是一上来就处在了下半场的防守地位，一边格挡一边连滚带爬地躲闪，每一下都叫他越发心头火起。

“兰斯洛特……你这个麻烦的家伙……呼、哈……兰斯洛特！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

卡拉汀和阿隆戴特的剑身再次碰撞在一起，金属火花吱吱作响，白骑士和黑骑士都咬牙切齿，竭尽全力地将剑刃朝着对方的血肉推去。锋利光洁如水的剑身上倒映出他们被愤怒、疲惫和憎恨所扭曲的面容，太阳已经沉下去了，夕阳的余晖融化在海面上，将多佛海峡的波涛染成一片血红。

“……兰斯洛特。”

他用尽全力抵挡住斩落的魔剑，看着黑骑士的眼睛。兰斯洛特在嘶吼、在恸哭，他的长发在血色的海峡上飞扬，扭曲的脸上露出尖锐的白色牙齿。高文叫他的名字，却听不到自己的声音。他也听不到兰斯洛特的声音。太远了，他们当中隔着刀刃，隔着鲜血，隔着多佛海峡的波涛，隔着冰冷的坟墓。

——时至今日我依然爱你，因此，无法原谅你的背叛，因此，必须亲手了结你的性命。

不，不是这样的。高文猛地咬了一下自己的嘴唇从幻觉中清醒过来。他与黑骑士又哐哐哐地交换过十几招，对方的速度开始慢了下来，但攻势更沉，没有三倍力量的加护，硬接兰斯洛特的剑招对魔力的消耗更大，高文紧握剑的手上已经开始渗出血来，肌肉和骨头都因为冲击力的震荡而发软。不行，被拖入愤怒只会更加消耗体力，重蹈覆辙——

但要如何才能取胜？

想一点好事吧，高文告诉自己，只需要拖延时间，等待御主他们突破结界和自己汇合，想一想能让你坚持下去的事，想一想你必须要保护的人。

在死去之后，在成为英灵之后，在无可度量的漫长时光中，高文有时候也会想，如果那天他在决斗中取胜，他是否会原谅兰斯洛特。

也许会吧，也许不。但无论哪一种，都是只有胜利者才有资格做出的选择。失败者无从原谅，他抱憾至死，抱恨至死，唯有在抛开尘世的一切之时，才终于可以做出请求，请您重回故国，前来探望我的坟墓。

兰斯洛特在他的坟前恸哭，两天两夜流连不去，时而哭泣，时而祈祷。高文没有看见。他死去了，人死而无知。兰斯洛特没有得到原谅。他离开了，失魂落魄。他在修道院里祈祷六年，最后在一个平凡的夜晚安静地死去，死时衰老枯朽，骨瘦如柴。也有人说他沉入了湖水，但那些结局，都不过是遥远的，仿佛别人扮演的故事。

再次相见，他是已经化为野兽的狂战士。

因为我输给了你，所以，我连你也失去了。

“即使已经无法拯救你……但我还想要保护你……”

血从头上流下来，模糊了高文的视线，他喃喃说着只有自己才听得见的话，竭尽全力，靠着身体的本能反应再一次勉强接下黑骑士的攻势。“至少……拿回属于我们的东西……不让任何人再欺骗你、利用你……束缚你……迦勒底和拯救人理的战斗，已经够多了……无法从疯狂中醒来，至少让你能够，能够在英灵座上安眠啊！……”

“——在那里！高文！！”

来得不能更及时了！高文几乎想要大叫一声。他猛地荡开黑骑士的剑刃，御主的呼喊声、兰斯洛特奔跑时铠甲的碰撞声接连响起，紧接着，是另一位少女骑士稚嫩而沉着的声音：

“真名、昭揭。吾立于灾厄之席——”

 


	5. Chapter 5

“精灵的加护——！”

银白与黯紫的湖光剑上映出彼此的倒影，玛修挡下对方一击之后立即闪开，让兰斯洛特怒吼着冲了上去。封闭的地底空间此刻反而限制了对方的机动性，借助无毁的湖光的防御性能，兰斯洛特步步为营，一点点将黑骑士逼离原本的战场。咕哒子跑上来对玛修打了个偷家的手势，淡紫色头发的少女坚定地点点头，扛着巨盾冲向了黑暗之中。

“没事吧，高文。”少女朝着他伸出手背，那上面有三枚鲜红的令咒。“需要灵基修复吗？”

高文拄着剑跪在地上，他的牙齿里面有血腥的咸味，吸气的时候胸肋疼痛，耳朵里面和全身的骨节都在嗡嗡作响。他听见自己在笑，嗓子里面沙沙地像有铁锈落下。“没事！”他大声喊道，声音爽朗。“御主你们真是来得太及时啦！”

“现在，请给我一枚令咒来解放宝具就好啦！”

“以令咒的名义——”少女平举起手，脸色严肃，“太阳啊，展现光辉吧——！”

鲜红的印痕消散在空气中，化为汹涌澎湃的魔力流经高文全身，卡拉汀上阳炎缭绕，燃尽了血迹。他站起来，全神贯注地观察着两个兰斯洛特的缠斗，寻找机会。仿佛意识到了高文的视线，兰斯洛特心有灵犀般回过头来，高文对他点了点头。

“——转轮胜利之剑！！”

爆裂的气流如长剑劈开黑暗，兰斯洛特借着挡下对方一记劈砍的反弹力向后飞速退开，圣剑的阳炎转眼已经燃到了面前，一道火墙将他与对面的黑骑士分割开来。

火焰之轮包围了黑骑士，对方不再动了，被缚锁封印的魔剑垂下来，他仿佛有一瞬间的茫然。熊熊燃烧的火光中，兰斯洛特看到黑骑士的头盔啪地碎裂，其下黯淡、悲伤的紫色眼眸一闪而过，紧接着就被火焰吞没。

那是他记忆里面的——并没有发生过、并没有实感的记忆里面的，仿佛孤独一人凝望着湖面倒影一样熟悉的眼睛。

金色的光点从余烬中飞散开来。

高文放下了剑，沉重、缓慢地喘息着，慢慢抬起头来。兰斯洛特还站在原地，他们隔着黑暗看向彼此。

“抓到你了！”

角落里传来少女的喊声，重物在地上被拖行，魔术师发出疯狂的大笑，他已经被抽空了，犹如干尸一样的男人全身灰白，皮肤都皱缩塌陷下来。高文只厌恶地看了他一眼，就认出了挂在魔术师脖子上的那个银筒。

“是这个吗？”咕哒子扯下银筒扔给高文，在他开口之前先摆了摆手。“不用谢！反正圣遗物什么的对我来说没有意义啦，我也不想要这种纪念品，还给你啦。那个，说好的吧，能够帮忙我就很高兴了。二人世界，二人世界哟！”

“……感谢您，御主。”高文小声地说。

“是这个，就是这个啊！”

魔术师突然叫喊起来。

“就是这样！就是这样吗？！将他滞留在现世的，原来是你留给他的诅咒啊！”

被拖出去的时候魔术师仍然在狂笑不止。疯狂的笑声和嘶哑的叫喊在伦敦的下水道里渐渐远去，他的结局对于历史和高文而言都已经毫无意义。

那是诅咒吗？高文凝视着指间熟悉的花纹。即使生前曾经只有那一瞬，用失去力气的手指将它握紧按在胸口，即使死去之后，已经度过了一千五百年的时光，那片刻虚弱的触感，依然像是将心头热血涂抹在他的纹章上面。将这封信送出去吧，他躺在王的怀里，模糊的视线已看不清身边侍从的面目。将这封信交给兰斯洛特爵士。告诉他我们的王需要帮助，告诉他我今天死去，埋葬在此，留下坟墓，等他异日来探。

“这不是诅咒。”高文说，他转向兰斯洛特，不由自主地颤抖起来的手指，为了用力抓稳那个银筒而将它捏得粉碎。一卷陈旧的、黄褐发黑的羊皮纸飘落下来。“这不是诅咒，这是……”

致我平生耳闻目睹的高贵骑士之中的骑士之花，兰斯洛特爵士阁下。

我乃自取灭亡，与您无干。而能死于您的手上，兰斯洛特卿，便没有人比您更让我死得其所。

请您看在过去我们之间的爱的份上，渡海来援，万勿迟延。请您重返故国之时，前来探望我的坟墓，并为我的灵魂，稍作祈祷。

将死之人，泣血之言。我再度恳请您，举世无双的骑士啊，他日我的坟墓，请您务必来探。

写下绝笔信的人手指颤抖，字母的尾巴拖长，已经快要支持不下去。他反复叮嘱，说完了正事，又将一开始的愿望提起。人之将死，突然发现自己等不到复仇，等不到释怀，也等不到你了。所以请你来看看我的坟墓吧，只有这沉默的等待，永远不会变质。

像是一封温柔的情书，缠绵到不肯就死。

“这是……”

兰斯洛特跪倒在地上，捧住那沾满血泪污渍的羊皮纸卷，无声地抽泣起来。小心翼翼，双手颤抖，就像他第一次看到这封简短、潦草的遗书的那一天。

高文注视着兰斯洛特。

他说不出话来，抽泣的声音破碎而压抑。他的头颅低垂，颤抖的肩膀就像风中的枯枝。即使在后世的亚瑟王传奇衍生作品中一万次阅读过这样的描写，高文依然没有想过，自己有朝一日，会亲眼看到这样的兰斯洛特。

你就是如此为我哀悼的吗？

时至今日，直至永远，即使对于未曾遭遇过这一切的你和我，这份哀悼，也会永远将我们束缚着吗？

你，就是被这样的束缚召唤的吗？

高文用力吸了一下鼻子，听见自己的声音哽咽。“给我吧，兰斯洛特。”他说。“这不是诅咒，所以，让我烧掉它。”

兰斯洛特没有动弹，高文弯下腰去拿那张羊皮纸。

男人抬起头来，用红肿的紫色眼睛望着他。“那，高文卿，那个时候，您已经原谅我了吗？”

他们隔得那么近——高文可以清晰地看到他说话时鼻翼的抽动，和被泪水浸湿的嘴唇上的裂纹。

如果就在他们死去的那一天，那封信有了回音，兰斯洛特策马而来，正午的阳光透过船舱的木格照在他哭泣的脸上，骑士在床前跪下来，握着垂死之人的手问他：“您已经原谅我了吗？”

——高文会亲吻他，赦免他和自己吗？

“……我不知道。”高文说。“那个时候……我不知道。”

“但我曾经、现在、一直、依然爱着你。就算无法原谅你的背叛和加雷斯的死，就算一次又一次选择了不能相容的道路，我也依然爱着你……”

他跪下来，拥抱兰斯洛特，深深地亲吻了他。

“太阳，已经落下去了……”

太阳已经落下去了，高文。

“决斗，和卡姆兰之战，都已经结束了……”

吞咽下失败的苦涩与遗恨。

“……已经过去了！已经结束了！千年之前的战斗结束了，这次的事件也结束了！不要再回头看了兰斯洛特，不要再被它们影响，我们遗留下来的东西，如果只是过去的执念和枷锁的话，那我会把它们一个一个都毁掉！遗物什么的根本就没有意义！因为，即使只是短暂的第二次的人生，即使只是无数种相遇的可能性中的一种，但我们已经再次站在一起了啊！”

“所以将那些遗恨都烧掉，将我们之外的可能性都毁掉吧！不要再受到过往的束缚和控制，不要再让任何人召唤出不属于我的你。从此以后，不管是在现世还是在英灵座上，请您永远的、永远的，只留在我身边吧！”

在那些反复的、温柔的、激烈而缠绵的情话里面，兰斯洛特哭泣着抱紧了高文，仿佛是回应着他的告白那样，将脸埋进金发男人同样颤抖着的肩头。他松开了手，那封曾被他珍重收藏至死的遗书飘落下来，在两个人不由自主开始纠缠的拥抱和亲吻中，仿佛被热情燃尽，化为灰烟。

FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：没有写出来的设定  
> 高文的遗书作为圣遗物召不出来高文本人，也召不到其他圆桌，召唤出来的必定是兰斯洛特。  
> 因为这是高文最后的请求。


End file.
